The invention relates to a motor vehicle having a body, and a tailgate opening formed in the body, in which a tailgate is disposed such that it can be pivoted on a roof section of the body. The tailgate includes a tailgate body and an upper tailgate section with a rear window pane.
A motor vehicle is already known in which, in a body of the motor vehicle, a tailgate opening is formed. A tailgate is disposed in the tailgate opening, which tailgate can be pivoted upwards. Furthermore, it is known that in the tailgate a rear window pane is disposed, which can be pivoted separately with respect to a tailgate body.
The known tailgate includes an encircling edge on which an encircling or surrounding tailgate seal is disposed. In the closed position, the tailgate seal is abutted by a corresponding bearing surface formed on the tailgate. The tailgate includes a tailgate window opening with an encircling frame. In the frame a seal is also disposed, which is abutted by an encircling edge of the rear window.
Thus, for sealing the known tailgate, an encircling seal between the tailgate and the tailgate opening and an encircling seal between the rear window pane and the tailgate are required.
From DE 196 35 873 A1, a pivotable or displaceable tailgate of a motor vehicle is known, where in said tailgate, through the use of materials with a low weight and through a corresponding fashioning of the inner and outer skin of the tailgate, the weight is reduced. The known tailgate has a closed supporting frame that absorbs the loads which occur. On the supporting frame the inner and outer skin are disposed. The supporting frame includes bars which run in a U-shape primarily in the area of a rear pane. The U-shape results from an upper bar running transversely and lateral bars connecting thereto. Connecting to the two lateral bars are bars which extend at an obtuse angle from a lower edge of the rear pane up to a latch so that a V-shape results. The known, closed supporting frame is shaped in the form of a pentagon.
It is the object of the invention to provide a motor vehicle in which the design of a tailgate is simplified.
This object is realized by a motor vehicle having a body, and a tailgate opening formed in the body, in which a tailgate is disposed such that it can be pivoted on a roof section of the body. The tailgate includes a tailgate body and an upper tailgate section with a rear window pane. A seal is disposed on the tailgate opening for sealing the tailgate. Pivot arms are disposed as one piece on the tailgate body at a distance from one another. At an upper end of each pivot arm a respective hinge arm is provided, each of which is mounted in a roof section of the body, so that there is sealing between the upper tailgate section, the tailgate body and the tailgate opening via a single encircling seal disposed at the tailgate opening, without additional sealing of the respective pivot arms being required.
In a motor vehicle according to an exemplary embodiment of the invention, in a tailgate opening which is formed in a body, a tailgate is disposed in such a manner that it can be pivoted on a roof section of the body. The tailgate includes a tailgate body and a rear window pane disposed thereon. At least one seal is fastened on the tailgate opening for sealing the tailgate. On the tailgate body, pivot arms are disposed as one piece at a distance from one another. At an upper end of each pivot arm a respective hinge arm is provided, each of which is mounted in a roof section of the body. In this way there is advantageously a sealing, without the respective pivot arms, between the upper tailgate section, the tailgate body, and the tailgate opening, via a single encircling seal disposed on the tailgate opening.
An additional seal running approximately in a straight line is provided between a lower edge section of the rear window pane and an upper edge section of the tailgate body.
Through the construction mode, it is advantageously possible that, below an upper section of the rear window pane, components, such as, for example, an antenna amplifier and/or a brake light can be fastened in the dry interior of the vehicle.
Furthermore, it is advantageously possible that, disposed in a cavity of the roof section and provided for pivoting the rear window pane and the tailgate body, hinge drives are in the dry interior of the vehicle. In this way, these components need no watertight seal as in the state of the art.
Inner faces of the encircling seal, each inner face pointing towards the tailgate opening, bound a loading width B of the tailgate opening. Through this mode of construction, it is advantageously possible to increase the loading width B, at least in the area of the rear window pane.
In an advantageous embodiment, pivot arms are disposed at a distance from one another as one piece on the tailgate body. At the upper end of each pivot arm a respective hinge arm is provided, each of which is mounted in a roof section of the body.
In an advantageous embodiment, the rear window pane is mounted in such a manner that it can be pivoted in a roof section of the body via hinge arms at a distance from one another.
In the tailgate opening an encircling seal is advantageously provided in the tailgate opening.
In an advantageous embodiment, the encircling seal is abutted by the upper edge section of the rear window pane and lateral edge sections of the rear window pane in the closed position of the tailgate.
A lower area of the encircling seal is advantageously abutted by lateral edge sections and a lower edge section of the tailgate body, the lower edge section running approximately horizontally in the transverse direction y of the vehicle.
Advantageously, on an upper edge section of the tailgate body and running approximately horizontally in the transverse direction y of the vehicle, a seal is disposed which serves for sealing a lower edge section of the rear window pane.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.